


Angels and Humans

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Rule 63, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi, being so different in comparison to other girls never thought anyone would ever find her attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Humans

Asahi was really surprised when Nishinoya asked her out, and even more surprised when she confessed to her. Most people were put off by her size, and she never thought anyone would see her as attractive. She was tall, but that wasn’t a good attribute for a woman to have, in accordance to society. Yes, models were tall, and both men and women yearned to be touched by them. However, Asahi didn’t have that delicate body type which was always sought after. Instead, she was a beastly, muscular woman who could crush anything she wanted.

Asahi, being so different in comparison to other girls never thought anyone would ever find her attractive.

So, when Nishinoya, the petite second year with a boyish body type, approached her one day after practice and said nervously, “So, um, you know…”

“I know?”

“Yeah, you know, um… what I think about you?”

“Did I do bad today? I’m sorry, tell me what I did, I’ll fix it.”

“No, the opposite, I haven’t seen you do this good in a long time and I -- I’ve been, I really…”

Asahi knelt down, and put her hands on Nishinoya’s shoulders, she looked the shorter girl in the eyes and said, “Are you dehydrated? Do you need to go to the nurse? What’s wrong?” It was so strange to see Nishinoya getting words mixed up.

“Um no!” Nishinoya shook her head, “No I’m okay, I just…”

Asahi studied Nishinoya’s eyes, she had never seen them look so uncertain and scared. She didn’t think anyone had ever seen Nishinoya look so nervous about anything. Asahi stroked Nishinoya’s blond bangs, and smiled.

It was that flash of a smile that sent Nishinoya overboard, the beauty of the curve of Asahi’s mouth was a breath of oxygen to a starved lung, and she admitted, “I really like you, Asahi and I...I’m wondering if you’d like go out sometime?”

“Go out?” Asahi repeated, her cheeks began to flush at the idea of someone liking her, “Like..?”

“Like on a date!”

“Me?” Asahi stared wide eyed, fanning a hand across her chest, “You want to take me on a date?”

“D-don’t act so surprised!” Nishinoya patted Asahi on the shoulder, “Yes, of course you!”

“Y-yeah, I’d like it, to go on a date with you.”

-0-0-0-

Nishinoya’s heart pumped wildly in her chest as she rummaged through her closet searching for something to wear. Tanaka was sprawled on her bed, looking through a sports magazine, “I swear, I’ve never seen you more nervous before.”

“I’m not nervous.”

Tanaka laughed, “Yes you are! Look,” she pointed to a pile of clothes, “You’ve tried on at least three different combinations of outfits!”

“That doesn’t mean I’m nervous!” Nishinoya continued to deny, she balled up a few socks and threw them at Tanaka.

Tanaka shielded herself with the magazine, “Yes it does!” one sock managed to stick itself onto her pixie cut black hair, she reached up and tossed it back toward Nishinoya, “Normally, you don’t care -- honestly, how much time does it take you to get dressed when we go out?”

“It’s not a date when we go out!” Nishinoya argued, “I want to at least look like I tried to look nice!”

“But you are trying to look nice.” Tanaka sat up, she reached toward the pile of clothes and grabbed a pair of red basketball shorts, “Just wear the clothes you normally wear, you don’t want to scare Asahi.”

Nishinoya thought for a few seconds and realized, that yeah, Tanaka was right. She didn’t want to scare Asahi, or dress in a way that might make her nervous or uncomfortable. Nishinoya took the shorts from Tanaka, “Okay, sure, whatever, I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right!” Tanaka beamed, she ruffled Nishinoya’s choppy hair.

Nishinoya rolled her eyes.

“You just need to calm down, and be yourself!” Tanaka paused for a second then corrected herself, “Okay, well, being calm is the opposite of being yourself -- just don’t freak her out, so don’t say anything weird!”

-0-0-0-

An hour after Tanaka left, Nishinoya opened the door to see Asahi standing outside. Her beauty was divine, one look at her made Nishinoya feel like she needed to go to church to confess her sin of falling in love with one of god’s angels that she didn’t want to share. Asahi’s long silky hair swayed in the wind. She blinked her earthy brown eyes as she tried to get her hair out of her face. Nishinoya smiled to herself, locked the door behind her, and approached the girl she had been crushing on for the past two years in high school.

If Asahi was an angel, Nishinoya saw herself as a lowly human but fuck it all because she was going to try her hardest to get that angel to fall in love with her.

Asahi smiled as Nishinoya approached her, an electric buzz of energy always surged around her wherever she went. Asahi admired the amount of energy that followed Nishinoya, it was otherworldly.

“Hey, Asahi!” Nishinoya greeted, and boldly made a request, “Can I hold your hand?”

“Um, yeah, okay.” Asahi agreed, cupping her hair behind her ear.

“Oh and here,” Nishinoya had a few hair ties around her wrist, she rolled one off and slid it on Asahi’s wrists, “In case it gets too windy and you need to tie your hair back -- but you don’t have too, you know, if you don’t want too -- because well, you uhhhh, you look really cute today.”

“I look cute?”

“Of course you do!” Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s hand and began to pull her away from her house, “So where do you want to go?”

-0-0-0-

At the end of the date, Asahi sat in her bedroom, her mind constantly thinking back toward the events of her day with Nishinoya. Nishinoya made her feel love in a way that no one has, her heart forgot to beat, and flowers grew in lungs but she didn’t care. The way Nishinoya stared at her, made her feel more alive than she’d ever felt.

Asahi slid off the hair tie Nishinoya had given her, a single black hair was still tangled around it. She yanked off the hair and stared at for a few seconds before dropping it into the trashcan beside her desk. Smiling to herself, she tied her hair back, and sat down on her desk. Her phone lit up, it was from Nishinoya, “did u have a good time”

“Yes, I did, thank you.” Asahi texted back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was crazy super fun tumblr prompt I got to write!! :D I might do more, and if I do, I'll make it into a series!!!
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading this!! You are all wonderful and the best!!! Thank you so much!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
